


Consequences

by Razeus1



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razeus1/pseuds/Razeus1
Summary: Consequences of humoring disturbed family member.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 4





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea up for use to others with an appropriate link back to myself so that I can read your creations.

Scene:  
Darcy n Elizabeth are dancing at XXX party in London.  
Lady De Bourgh burst in and starts to berate them for being in each others company.  
the whole gathering stops to watch the spectacle.  
The hosts try to quietly n politely remove her.  
She puts up such a loud fuss, they actually have to manhandle her to get out to another secure room to then decide what to do with her.  
Her brother the Earl(?) has to decide her fate as she's become unstable and potentially violent, but defo not fit to be seen by society.  
He places her in an asylum or just under house arrest type thing with doctors/nurses to care for her.  
Rosings come under the control of Anne, but with the final decisions resting with Col Fitzwilliam.  
.... life goes on for everyone else


End file.
